Wabah Otaku?
by Kurosaki Itoshi
Summary: Apa yang kalian lakukan jika hobi kalian bisa menghancurkan negaramu sendiri? Cerita fiksi berlatar belakang Indonesia yang terinspirasi dari Anime Outbreak Company dengan bumbu di sana sini! Selamat membaca! :3 Salam Hangat Dari Kurosaki Itoshi
1. Elden Tale

**Warning! Semua Character OOC**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime Outbreak Company dengan banyak bumbu di sana - sini**

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika hobi yang kalian tekuni se-umur hidupmu ternyata itu adalah sebuah boomerang untuk negaramu sendiri?. Cerita ini berawal saat aku masih SMA. Biar ku perkenalkan diriku saat itu. Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha tinggal di sebuah kos-an kecil di ujung Selatan Kota Bandung dan bersekolah di sebuah SMA terkenal di daerah itu. Aku tidak ingin bercerita banyak tentang sekolahku karena terlalu banyak kenangan pahit di sana hingga membuatku menjadi seorangHikikomori. Menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton anime dan game serta mengoleksi banyak Character Figure dan hal - hal yang dilakukan kebanyakan Otaku lainnya.

Dunia Manga dan Anime telah ku lalui sejak kecil. Saat itu ketika umurku 6 tahun papa memberikanku hadiah karena mendapatkan juara satu saat perlombaan Calistung (Baca Tulis dan Hitung). Hadiah pertamaku adalah Komik berjudul Naruto. Sejak saat itu setiap ada waktu senggang ku sempatkan untuk membaca komik itu, sampai aku tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar.

Saat ini di apartemenku aku sedang menjawab 200 kuesioner tentang anime dalam waktu 2 jam. 'Katanya' jika aku bisa menjawab kuesioner itu sejumlah uang akan ku dapatkan namun harus menemui pihak perusahaan. Karena tergiur oleh uang dan pertanyaannya menarik untuk di jawab serta uang saku sudah hampir habis karena ku pakai untuk membeli sebuah Nendroid akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya. Tanpa searching di google, semua pertanyaan berhasil ku jawab dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna 'ah aku berhasil menjawabnya' batinku.

* * *

**~Esok harinya~**

"Selamat Sasuke-san, kau telah menjawab kuesioner itu dengan sempurna." Ucap Direktur itu.

"Ah Terima kasih. Saya senang kalau hobi saya ini bisa menghasilkan uang" jawabku dengan nada gembira

"Tidak justru saya yang harus berterima kasih, pertanyaanmu membantu perusahaan kami. Bagaimana kalau anda bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami?" Ungkap direktur itu.

"Boleh saja, tapi bisnis apa yang perusahaan anda jalankan?" Tanyaku.

"Oh iya, mumpung masih sempat bagaimana kalau kita bersulang untuk merayakan kesuksesan anda?" Kata Direktur itu balik bertanya sambil memberikan segelas cola kepadaku.

"Baiklah" Ungkapku.

"Merdeka!" Teriak Direktur itu sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Aku pun mengikutinya dan langsung menenggak cola itu. Sekilas kulihat direktur itu tidak meminumnya.

"Kembali lagi ke topik, jenis bisni-" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena ia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Dan akhirnya ia pingsan seketika.

* * *

**~Pagi Hari~**

Begitu tersadar dari tidur, aku merasakan badanku sangat berat mungkin itu efek dari obat tidur yang kemarin aku tenggak. Aku memaksakan untuk bangkit dan kulihat sekitarku. Sebuah kasur untuk seorang raja sedang ku tempati dengan ruangan yang sangat luas. Namun saat ku lihat di sampingku, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda bermata hijau dengan mengenakan pakaian pelayan sedang berdiri menatapku.

"AAA! Maid-san! Maid-san Asli!" Teriakku karena takjub melihat indahnya pelayan itu terlebih lagi, dadanya itu! berisi!

"..." Pelayan itu tidak berbicara apapun namun bibirnya terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Are? apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"..." Sekali lagi ia tidak berbicara namun expresi mukanya terlihat sedang katakutan sambil menyerahkan sebuah wraith band kepadaku.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengenakan ini? baiklah aku akan memakainya." Ucapku sambil mengambil wraith band itu dan memakainya di tangan kananku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu danna-sama" Ucap pelayan itu dengan senyuman manis disertai semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ahaha iya... T-Tunggu! danna-sama!?"

"Ya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura mulai hari ini danna-sama akan aku layani. Apapun permintaanmu akan ku kabulkan termasuk..." Perkataan pelayan itu yang bernama Sakura terpotong karena wajahnya memerah padam.

"Heeee!" Teriakku tanda betapa terkejutnya dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Cukup sampai disitu perkenalannya!..." Seorang gadis lain muncul dari balik pintu dengan suaranya yang tegas. Wajahnya terlihat tegas dengan rambut pirang pendek serta kacamatanya menambah kesan serius di wajahnya itu dan juga OPPAINYA ITU LEBIH EXTRA!

"Hmm... Sexy..." Ucapku sambil menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah dada gadis pirang itu.

"A-apa yang kau lihat! hmpff...! P-perkenalkan, namaku Tsunade Senju disini aku adalah pengawalmu! hmpff!" Ucap gadis pirang itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Tsunade.

"Tsun- Tsundere!" Teriakku karena baru pertama kalinya aku melihat karakter tsundere asli.

"Bukan bodoh! namaku Tsunade bukan Tsundere! hmpff!" protes Tsunade tidak mau namanya di ganti.

"Ahh... iya juga... Tunggu Tsunade, bisakah kau jelaskan dimana kita berada?" Tanyaku karena bingung akan semua hal ini. Tapi menikmatinya hehe.

"Hehe... biar ku jelaskan semua, Selamat datang di Elden Tale tempat dimana Elf, Dwarf dan Manusia hidup!" Jelas Tsunade sambil membukakan jendela kamar yang besar itu.

Aku segera malihat keluar. Kulihat hamparan hutan dan padang rumput yang saaaaaaangat luas dan di tengahnya ada sebuah kastil yang sangat tinggi dan megah disertai cicitan burung yang terlihat aneh namun merdu di telingaku. Saat kulihat ke atas sebuah bayangan muncul melintasiku.

"Astaga! sebuah maksudku sekor Naga!" Teriakku karena terkejut sumber dari bayangan tersebut adalah sebuah naga.

"Yap, itu benar matamu tajam juga sasuke-kun" ucap Tsunade.

"Melihat aku bingung karena kejadian ini, Sakura berkata padaku.

"Danna-sama, sebentar lagi anda akan bertemu dengan penguasa tertinggi" Ucap Sakura.

"Penguasa tertinggi? tunggu apakah aku kesatria terpilih yang akan membantu Raja dan kemudian akan tumbuh rasa Cinta terlarang antara kesatria dan Putri?" Ucapku dengan semangat.

"He? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu tapi anda harus bertemu dengan penguasa tertinggi" Ucap Sakura.

"Sebelum bertemu dengan Penguasa tertinggi, kau harus bertemu dengan direktur." Kata Tsunade.

Aku menuruti kata - kata mereka. Dengan menaiki sebuah kereta kencana, aku menuju tempat yang Tsunade bilang Direktur. 20 menit kemudian sampailah aku di tempat tujuan. Tampaklah seseorang yang tidak asing untukku.

"Kau!" Pekikku.

"Selamat Pagi Sasuke-kun." Sapa Pria paruh baya itu yang aku ketahui adalah direktur yang kemarin membiusku.

"Apa maksud semua ini direktur-san" Tanyaku.

"Biar ku jelaskan semua. Seminggu yang lalu di daerah Gunung semeru kami menemukan sebuah lubang yang tiba - tiba muncul. Para pemerintah segera menugaskan beberapa pasukan khusus gabungan dari Brimob dan Densus 69 untuk memeriksa lubang tersebut. Dan ternyata lubang itu telah masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Kami membawamu ke sini untuk menyebarkan budaya Otaku. Entah kenapa dari semua budaya se-dunia yang kami tawarkan, hanya Budaya otakku lah yang mereka ingin ketahui." Jelas Direktur itu.

"Hee!? Aku? kenapa harus aku?" Tanyaku dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau menjawab kuesioner itu dengan sempurna hingga kami berpendapat, kau lah yang paling cocok untuk ini." Jawabnya.

"Begitu ya, terlebih dahulu, bolehkah aku mengetahui nama anda?" tanyaku hati - hati.

"Oh, maaf atas ketidaksopananku ini kartu nama saya. Namaku adalah Sai" Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu, kau Sai dari departemen sosial budaya atau di singkat Depsosbud?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, akulah orangnya." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melepaskan senyuman lembutnya.

"Baiklah saya akan menerima posisi itu. Tapi dengan syarat anda harus memenuhi permintaan saya yang berkenaan dengan Otaku!" Ucapku.

"Deal! Dengan begitu anda saya posisikan sebagai duta besar Otaku dunia Elden Tale!" Ucap Sai sambil menjabat tanganku.

Dan begitulah awal kisahku mendapat gelar Duta Besar Otaku di dunia Elden Tale. Kisahku tidak akan berhenti disini, selanjutnya akan kuceritakan tentang para penguasa tertinggi dan High Elves.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Character Description**

Sasuke Uchiha, Usia 17 Tahun, Hikikomori / Duta Besar Otaku Dunia Elden Tale.

Sai, Usia 25 Tahun, Mentri Sosial Budaya.

Haruno Sakura, Usia 16 Tahun, Pelayan Duta Besar Otaku.

Tsunade, 17 Tahun, Pengawal Duta Besar Otaku.


	2. High Elves

**Warning! Semua Character OOC**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime Outbreak Company dengan banyak bumbu di sana - sini**

**Chapter II : HighElves**

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika hobi yang kalian tekuni se-umur hidupmu ternyata itu adalah sebuah boomerang untuk negaramu sendiri?.Kalimat itu ku ulangi sekali lagi di awal lanjutan kisahku dengan sorang Mentri Sosial dan Budaya itu mungkin hanya sebatas itulah bahwa aku di bawa ke sebuah 'dimensi lain' oleh pemerintah negaraku sendiri, memiliki seorang pelayan asli dan pengawal yang seksi serta menjadi seorang Duta Besar semua itu adalah nyata. Dan malam ini aku akan menemui seorang penguasa tertinggi di dunia ini. Semua itu adalah keajaiban yang nyata.

* * *

Malam hari di Elden Tale benar – benar memanjakan indra pernafasanku. Wangi bunga mirip Sedap Malam mengiringi kami menuju Istana di balik gerbang istana sangat meriah, para prajurit berbaris rapi dengan posisi sedikit menunduk di pinggir karpet merah serta mini dragon menyemburkan nafas apinya ke udara tanda bahwa mereka menghormati merasa seperti seorang Ksatria di dalam game.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di koridor menuju singgasana sang penguasa.

"Sasuke-kun, saat kita berhadapan dengan sang penguasa ku mohon untuk mengikuti gerakan kami ingatlah bagaimana cara menghormat dalam sebuah game." Ucap Sai.

"Aku mengerti" Jawabku singkat karena gugup.

Ketika berjalan menuju sang penguasa, ku tundukan kepalaku sehingga aku tidak tahu wajah sang penguasa itu.

"Selamat Malam yang mulia, kami Sai dari departemen sosial budaya, Tsunade dari pasukan khusus Brimob dan Densus 69 membawa seorang ahli dalam bidang otaku yang akan menyebarkan budaya otaku yang anda inginkan. Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke" Jelas Sai mengenalkanku kepada sang penguasa itu.

"Oh.. Ternyata kau orang baru dari dimensi lain itu?" Ucap seorang gadis dengan suara yang cempreng seperti anak kecil.

Karena tertarik, aku segera menaikan kepalaku untuk melihat suara itu, namun Tsunade menahan kepalaku dan manandakan bahwa jangan malakukan itu.

"Angkat kepalamu!"Sahut gadis itu.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sumber suara itu. Kuangkat kepalaku dan…

"Se-Seorang Gadis Kecil!"Teriakku penuh Otaku yang ku miliki tidak dapat aku tahan ketika melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengan character dalam anime.

Seketika suasana menjadi lebih tegang ketika beberapa tentara pasukan di sekitar kami mulai membisikkan panik melihat situasi itu.

"S-siapa yang kau bilang gadis kecil? Hah? Seseorang berikan aku pedang! Aku akan memenggal Laki – laki itu! " Teriak gadis itu.

"Te-tenang dulu yang mulia… mungkin maksud dia tidak buruk seperti itu, ingat dia berasal dari dimensi berbeda dari kita.."Ucap seorang pria tua sambil berusaha menenangkan gadis penguasa itu.

"Itu benar yang mulia, di dunia kami orang yang belum berusia 20 tahun, masih belum dikatakan dia tadi bermaksud karena ia terpesona oleh kecantikan anda yang mulia." Jelas Sai.

"Hmpf… jadi ada salahnya juga aku menaruh simpati kepada masyarakat bawah jadi kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu" Ucap gadis petinggi itu dengan nada – nada tsundere.

Akhirnya situasi kembali negosiasi pun lanjut berjalan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkanmu."Jawabku.

"Gadis penguasa yang ada di hadapanmu itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata Eldan Pria tua yang di sebelah kanan itu adalah seorang penasihat kerajaan, Hatake Kakashi dan orang yang membawa pedang itu Uzumaki Naruto seorang kesatria agung." Jelas Tsunade.

Aku melihat ketiga orang aku melihat Uzumaki Naruto, ia menatapku menundukan wajahku.

"Izinkan aku menyela!" Celetuk Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Ucap Hinata.

"Saya penasaran dengan "orang" yang akan anda bawa, tetapi dia hanyalah seorang yang masih muda dan tak berpengalaman ini sungguh tidak mungkin bisa mengajarkan budaya otaku kepada tidak melihat kelayakan dia untuk mengajari perhatikan, dia terlihat seperti menempel tidak akan bisa dilepas." Ujar Naruto.

"Racun… racun ya?" ucapku. Dan kemudian aku berdiri sambil berkata, "Akan kubuktikan bahwa racun bisa menjadi obat! Mungkin ini tidak menarik tapi memikul tanggung jawab dan mengambil keputusan adalah tugas orang yang tidak berpengetahuan juga menyebutnya racun… dialah sebenarnya orang bodoh!"Balasku.

Suasana kembali seperti saat aku mengatakan bahwa hinata adalah gadis pun panik 'gawat' batinku.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini adalah orang bodoh ya?"Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya."Aku akan menebasmu!"Sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya."Hiiii" pekikku.

"Sa-sabar Naruto!Kumohon hentikan!"Ucap Penasihat Kakashi sambil menahan Naruto.

"Hahahaha…" Tawa Hinata gembira."Ini menarik, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan Naruto itu bodoh juga kau Sasuke Brengsek, aku suka aku akan mengizinkanmu membimbing kami" Ucap Hinata.

Akhirnya kami mendapat persetujuan.

* * *

"ah aku selamat -_- " keluhku.

"Sial aku sangat gugup. Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi kau sepertinya mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto-kun ya?" Ujar Tsunade.

"Eh?"

"Ada semacam gairah di matanya itu jalan cerita awal 'aku membencimu' hehe" Jelas Tsunade dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan membayangkan yang aneh – aneh -_-" Jawabku. "Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanyaku kepada Sai.

"Entahlah…" jawabnya polos.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Sejujurnya kami pemerintah focus pada pengamanan wilayah dan anggaran. Hal seperti ini diluar perkiraan sekarang kau harus menyeleksi barang yang kau anggap menarik dan kami akan kirimkan segera kepadamu." Jelas Sai.

"Baiklah" Jawabku sambil turun dari kereta kencana.

* * *

Sambil tiduran, aku mencoba mencerna semua kejadian hari dari kuesioner itu sampai sekarang. "aku haus" ujarku monolog.

Akhirnya aku turun dari kasurku dan pergi mencari dapur, kulihat Sakura sedang aku beranikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Malam Sakura, apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan?" Sapaku seperti facebook.

"Ah, danna-sama ada apa? Sampai kau kesini? Tempat ini kotor.." ujar Sakura.

"Aku haus jadi aku kesini untuk minum" jawabku.

"Ah kalau begitu danna-sama tunggu di kamar saja aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku di sini saja sambil menemanimu." Ujarku."Ceritakanlah tentangmu kalau bisa tentang dunia ini juga" lanjutku.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura sambil membawakanku segelas air mineral.

"Ja, ceritakan tentangmu Sakura." Pintaku.

"A-aku hanyalah seorang pelayan tidak ada yang menarik tentangku danna-sama" kata Sakura.

"Hm… oh ya Sakura, apakah kau bisa membaca dan menulis?" bertanya seperti itu karena biasanya dalam novel atau anime fantasi diceritakan bahwa masyarakat bawah tidak bisa menulis dan membaca.

"Tidak, maafkan aku danna-sama" jawabnya. Ada sebuah ekspresi sedih saat ia tertunduk yang membuatku semakin penasaran tentang dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu, ambillah ini" tawarku kepada Sakura. Di dalam saku, aku selalu membawa kamus dan print out huruf – huruf kanji hiragana dan katakana karena terkadang aku selalu bingung jika membaca komik atau anime yang masih belum di translate.

Keesokan harinya aku pun mulai bekerja. Membuat list anime, manga dan game yang akan aku sebarkan ke dunia ini. Aku pun membuat penelitian melalui internet tapi ketika kubuka netbook ku tidak ada jaringan internet aku meminta harddisk computer di rumahku dan beberapa hardisk berisi konten mengenai otaku.

Pagi berganti menjadi daftar yang aku inginkan sudaah sepenuhnya terpenuhi. Dinding ruangan kerjaku di penuhi oleh bnyak poster, rak buku yang dipenuhi oleh manga dan juga setumpuk kaset game galge dan JRPG.

"Hm… jadi ini budaya otaku yang kau miliki?" Tanya Tsunade.

"He-Hebat… Danna-sama ruangan ini jadi lebih berwarna!" Kata Sakura.

"Hehe, silahkan explore semua yang ada disini." Ucapku.

"Tapi aku hanya seorang pelayan" ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa ayo Sakura" Ucapku sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Danna-sama memang aneh yah? hehe" Ucap Sakura dibarengi senyuman.

"He?Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak hhe" jawabnya.

Akhirnya seharian ini ku habiskan waktuku untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka pada manga dan anime. Tsunade mengawasi kami dan Sakura membaca manga bergenre romance yang telah aku sarankan untungnya aku mengajarinya cara membaca jadi kurasa dia tak terlihat kesulitan.

"Tunggu yang mulia kau tidak boleh berlarian dilorong." Teriak seorang pria dari arah luar ruangan dan bruk! Terdengar suara pintu ruangankudibuka dengan kasar.

"Oh jadi ini budaya Otaku itu? Coba aku lihat."Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan dan mengambil manga berjudul 'Kurupuk no Basuke'."Oh gitu, ternyata aku tidak mengerti!" lanjutnya sambil manggut –manggut.

'gadis ini bodoh atau apa ya?' batinku'

"Sasuke tolong bacakan ini!" Perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia." Ucapku.

"Hinata saja" jawabnya acuh.

"A-Anda tidak boleh begi-" Perkataan Penasehat Kakashi dipotong begitu saja oleh Hinata.

"Tidak aku sudah memutuskannya. Kalian semua keluar!" Perintah Hinata.

'Berduaan saja dengan penguasa tertinggi? astaga aku bingung kalau begini.' Batinku.

"Sakura-san! Kau harus tetap disini!" Perintahku.

Akhirnya semua orang keluar. Hanya aku, Hinata dan Sakura di dalam ruangan.

'ah... dada lolicon dikiri dan dada yang berisi di kananku! astaga... ini awal yang baik untuk memulai cerita Hareemku haha' batinku.

"Sasuke lanjut lagi! aku ingin tahu missdirectionnya si kokoro!" Ucap Hinata penuh semangat. Aku pun membuka lanjutan halaman itu.

Aku pun melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Ah, Sakura bisa kau bacakan ini?" pintaku.

Sakura pun lancar membaca itu. Akupun tersenyum senang karena murid pertamaku berhasil membaca itu. Hasil dari tiap malam belajar bersama. Merasa di acuhkan, Hinata membentak Sakura.

"Heh pelayan! bawakan aku teh! aku tak bisa meminumnya kalau sudah dingin! kau ini pelayan! jadi bertindaklah seperti pelayan!." Bentak Hinata.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan berdiri. "Aku mengerti, Hime" Sekilas ia menahan air matanya. Sesaat ia akan meninggalkan kami, Hinata nyeletuk lagi.

"Kau itu Half-Elf! kau harusnya mengerti situasimu! Half-Elf yarou!" Celetuk Hinata.

Mendengar itu Sakura menangis dan berlari meninggalkan kami. Melihat hal itu membuatku tak bisa menahan emosiku. Segera aku membentak Hinata.

"HINATA!" Teriakku dengan wajah seram.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu Hinata!" Pintaku.

"Isilah ini, kau akan mengerti caranya membaca manga" lanjutku.

Hinata pun tersenyum dan kembali ke istananya.

* * *

Esoknya, seperti yang aku minta Sekolah Otaku mulai dibangun. Aku menatap bangunan itu dari atas menara. Karena dibangun oleh sihir, akhirnya sore ini sudah selesai dibuat. Sorenya setelah selesai dibangun, aku segera mengecek sekolah baru itu bersama Tsunade dan Sakura. Tak disangka, Hinata datang ke tempat sekolah itu dan menyerahkan buku yang kemarin aku beri. Semua jawabannya benar. Ia sudah bisa membaca manga sendiri.

Ternyata di sekolah itu tidak hanya kami saja. Beberapa kelompok teroris telah menunggu kami.

"Selamat Datang hai kau penjajah!" Kata teroris itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang memukulku dari belakang dan akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Itulah kisahku saat berhadapan dengan para petinggi atau HighElves. Kisah berikutnya akan kuceritakan kengerian kami saat di sekap.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Character Description**

Sasuke Uchiha, Usia 17 Tahun, Hikikomori / Duta Besar Otaku Dunia Elden Tale.

Sai, Usia 25 Tahun, Mentri Sosial Budaya.

Haruno Sakura, Usia 16 Tahun, Pelayan Duta Besar Otaku.

Tsunade, 17 Tahun, Pengawal Duta Besar Otaku sekaligus Pasukan khusus Brimob dan Densus 69.

Hyuuga Hinata Elden III, 16 Tahun, Penguasa tertinggi (HighElves)

Uzumaki Naruto, 19 Tahun, Kesatria Agung

Hatake Kakashi, 50 Tahun, Penasehat HighElves


End file.
